


My random thoughts

by RobberOfATMs



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: idek anymore, thoughts, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberOfATMs/pseuds/RobberOfATMs
Summary: Literally just random things that go through my head on a regular basis. I just want somewhere to put them all.





	1. Whatch your fing language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Strong language. Cups.

"Fucking cups I swear to god." 

The woman who uttered the profanities turned to glare at the male who was about to step off the last stair. "Again??" She demanded to him. He looked at her wearily. He decided it was in his best interests to be far away, so he turned and high tailed it back up the stairs and ran to his room, the sounds of the womans yells following him all the way. "Im going to fucking kill him one of these days!! FUCKING CUPS I SWEAR TO GOD DAN!!" 

I just want to motherfucking art for christs sake.

 

"Seriously Jade! Watch you're fucking language!" James shouted at her while the they stood in the still partially on fire ruins of the building.  
"You know what James! You can fucking bite me! I will say whatever I fucking want however ever fucking loud I want to goddamn it!" She screamed back at him.  
"Shut the fuck up!! There are children around you fucking moron!" He yelled back, as a couple avengers just stared at them.  
"You're the moron jackass!! You fucking idiot there's not kids here!!"  
"They're standing right fucking there!!" He said, gesturing to the avengers.  
"I don't give a fuck!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk guys. The last one was for my OC Jadesyn who is a former hydra assassin and friends with the winter soldier/ Jame Bucky Barnes


	2. Leg day

Leg day was yesterday and just....fuck stairs. Fuck 'em hard.  
And squats. And sitting. And Bending. And just...  
Knees. Just fuck knees.

I try.  
And most of the time fail.   
...but at least I try.

**Author's Note:**

> Idek you guys. That last one is for my fanfic. This is the shit I contemplate.


End file.
